


Half-ripe

by catherinaqy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinaqy/pseuds/catherinaqy
Summary: When Crowley calls his lamb by his name, AziraphaleThe lamb will run to him with a heart-softening smile by his sweet mouth in his garter-clad black stockings like a real lambAnd throw himself into Crowley’s embrace.





	Half-ripe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [半熟](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340980) by [marguerite124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124). 



> Author's Notes:  
> *Incest  
> *Age Manipulation  
> *Precocious sexy adolescent  
> *Explicit Contents  
> *Next work in series Spring Tide
> 
> Translator's Notes:  
> Thanks to @marguerite124 for letting me translate her work! I do recommend you to read the original if you can, I cannot do all her work justice :)  
> And thanks to @Su1 for helping me beta this translation.  
> The following piece will be uploaded in the future.

Anthony J. Crowley has a lamb.

His lamb has cream coloured curls, a pure and innocent face. He has a pair of extremely beautiful eyes, a hazy shade of a blue, like sky under morning fog. If examined under the sunlight, they turn into a glass-like teal hue. His eyes would hit you to the core when he lifts them, as if they are filled with the spirit from whole of spring. Yet he is so tame, like a lamb laid asleep.

But it is this innocence from his eyes that strike, leaving one remembers nothing but his eyes.

His features might not be what one calls a beauty, though if you put together the pair of blue eyes, the drooping eye brows, the lovely arched nose and the rosy lips, the face would look lively and virtuous. When Crowley calls his lamb by his name, Aziraphale, the lamb will run to him with a heart-softening smile by his sweet mouth in his garter-clad black stockings like a real lamb, and throw himself into Crowley’s embrace.

What a lamb this is!

Crowley looks deeply at him when the lamb lifts his eyes in Crowley’s arms. Crowley caress his face with one hand, while the other hand reaches the bottom of his spine through his thin and unripe back. Crowley feels as if he is looking at an expensive piece of china, beautiful yet fragile.

‘Uncle.’ The lamb calls him softly, a blend of a vigorous hint of youth and the frailness that comes from the loss of his family.

Crowley inherited the title from his distant cousin a few years ago, and the same time he becomes the guardian of her son who he is not familiar with at all.

The lamb has grown, with slender limbs and to the age of 17 when you expect just the right degree of neatness and prettiness. He is of a spirited but kind character, and emits the innocent sexiness with his ignorant blue eyes unknowingly. He is totally unaware of the number of people who sneak peek at his round bouncy buttocks and piece of delicate flesh revealed at his waist when he lifts his hand.

Now the half ripe teenager lies on his stomach lazily on top of Crowley, pleading affectionately for Crowley to hug him. The lamb’s white skin is now a shade of healthy wheat colour after the summer camp, a contrast with the colour under his clothes. Crowley kisses the reddening sunburn on the lamb’s arm, his tongue lapping suggestively at the sensitive skin. The lamb giggles, trying to escape from his uncle’s tongue as it turns ticklish. But the elder man grabs his waist and sealed the rosy lips with his mouth.

The lamb likes to kiss his uncle. In his opinion, this is an act of intimate caress, the meeting of the lips is just like the crossing of the limbs during sex. The intertwined tongues are a reflection of the coitus, and he likes the dominance his uncle shows during the intercourse. His uncle would suppress his wrist to deepen their kiss, in a determined way to conquer his lips, to captures his tongue, to hold him like holding a red candy in his mouth, to mess with his mouth. Like a rutting beast, like a seductive snake.

The lamb lies idly in his uncle’s embrace with his arms (now a bit chubbier) gingerly circled his uncle’s neck, and deepens the kiss. His pot belly is against his uncle’s hardened penis, and it shows as the crotch of his pants is getting tight. The lamb reaches for the penis as he continues the kiss, fingers cunningly unzip the fly that wants to get free.

Crowley took a deep breath. His lovely nephew frees his hardened length from the underwear with his soft hands, the reddening tip leaking a few drops under the playful fingers. The lamb frees himself from the kiss and is looking at his beloved uncle with his lust laden blue eyes wearing a smile on his face. He played with his uncle’s pathetic penis, sometimes going through the veined length with his finger belly, sometimes picking at the urethra with his fingertips. This has made Crowley feeling tight at his balls, and he madly wants to pin his innocent yet slutty lamb on his painfully hard penis.

The lamb kisses his uncle affectionately, a shower of pecks land on Crowley’s neck and collarbone. One week of summer camp seems to wear him down, the lamb rubs against Crowley’s shoulder lovingly like a cub, re-attaching his smell on Crowley with smooches. Crowley benevolently allows the lamb to fool around his neck, marking him with kisses, the marks are going to linger on his skin for a few days. The lamb would only do something like this when his senses are clouded by lust. He usually is a shy boy, only ‘willing to place a few pecks on the cheek, just like a touch of a bird’s tail feather, making his heart jump. This is another kind of enjoyment.

‘I want to make love with you.’ He massages Crowley’s penis, looking at the pleasure-engulfed Crowley with his clear blue eyes pleadingly. He leans forward to place his lips on Crowley’s lifted chin, his warm breath on Crowley’s Adam’s apple. ‘I wish my uncle to shag me.’

Crowley grips the lamb’s thin wrist, grabs his chin to place a hasty kiss. His senses coming back to him amidst the intertwining tongues, freeing his length from the lamb’s pre-come coated dump hands while steadying the lamb in his arms. ‘Then don’t play with it anymore, or it’s going to come.’

The lamb smiled, touches his lips at Crowley’s tip of nose. He innocently suggests something slutty, ‘Then come on my belly, or my face would do as well.’ He beams at his uncle, ‘I will lick it all clean.’

Crowley seizes the lamb’s pliable waist, his hand going underneath the teenager’s cotton shorts. His cold fingers grasp the round buttocks, which almost escaped under his fingers. He kisses the lamb’s chalice-like collarbone and smooth shoulder joint, whispers beside the lamb’s ear, ‘Then get yourself on the sheets and let me see how much you miss me.’

The lamb’s cheek flushes. His cheeks are delicate in a way that they tend to flush while shy or during sex. The flush spreads from his cheeks to the tip of the ear, going downwards to the neck, making him charming like a blossoming rose. He swats away the hands playing at his buttocks, his soft thighs leaving Crowley’s legs. The lamb jumps down from his uncle, stretching his youthful body like a real agile lamb. He places his stocking-clade feet on the ground, light blue shorts going up to the root of his thighs, revealing his pearly straight legs. The lamb invitingly emits his seductive appeal, yet he still lures his uncle with his unnatural flirtiness whose already under his spell. 

He bounces into the bedroom, cannot wait to undress himself. His uncle walks in calmly, leans against the door frame to appreciate the body of his lamb.

The lamb washed himself clean specially before jumping in his uncle’s car after returning from the summer camp. They kissed in the car intensely, with the lamb’s ass pressed against Crowley’s thighs. The lamb dressed in a pair of light blue shorts, his white legs firmly placed on two sides of Crowley. His pink knees knelt on the comfy car seat, held his uncle’s face in his hands and kissed.

Crowley barely held back to fuck his lamb senselessly in the car, but he failed to stop the enthusiasm anyways. His lamb did an unprecedented oral for him in the car, the teenager’s warm, damp mouth and tight throat welcomed Crowley’s dick inside. Crowley could only throw his head back, his fingers grasped the soft cream curls of the lamb, and suppressed the impulse to fuck hard into the heaven-like mouth.

The lamb cleverly avoided his teeth from touching the penis, use his petal-like lips to hold it in. The tongue playfully went over the veins on the length, his hands busy massaging the balls underneath. He licked his way from perineum to the head, lapping the urethra on the firming head.

The lamb sucked Crowley’s dick tenderly in a way that shows off his oral skills as if to seek Crowley’s appreciation on this. He put his efforts in this, the waist sunk down, revealing silky white skin inviting Crowley’s touch. Crowley could not resist this but only come in the lovely mouth of his lamb. The lamb obediently held all of the sperm inside his mouth.

‘Spit it out.’ Crowley said softly, holding the lamb’s chin, ‘Don’t swallow if it makes you uncomfortable.’

The lamb shook his head, wiped his mouth and swallowed the come without any hesitation. He looked at his uncle out the corner of his eyes, the petal-like lips still held the come-leaking head and sucked it clean. Crowley felt the pleasure went straight to his brain, his lamb never did anything like that before. He signed and reached for the lust-filled cheeks, tasted the bitterness on the lamb’s lips.

‘Don’t do that next time.’ Crowley told the lamb seriously, against his forehead.

The lamb gave him a fluffy kiss, and giggled in his arms. ‘No, I want everything from you.’ He pinched Crowley’s thigh, complained in a soft tone, ‘But your dick is so big that it is against my throat every time. It feels uncomfortable.’

But he would still ask to give head to Crowley next time, he seems to like when his uncle is lost in lust.


End file.
